moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate King's War
The''' Pirate King's War', also known as the '''War Against the Confederacy '''or the '''South Seas War', was a conflict that was fought between the Confederacy of the South Seas, the Kingdom of Stormwind, and their respective allies. The war is named after the leader of the Confederacy, Pirate King Cyrus Lane, who initiated hostilities when he marched upon Stormwind's lands in the province of Duskwood. However, even before the first formal battle between these two factions at the Duskwood-Stranglethorn border crossing, the Confederacy had been raiding and plundering in the King's realm for quite some time. The war is still currently ongoing, and is characterized by the Confederacy holding tenuous supremacy at sea and the Kingdom of Stormwind claiming victories in pitched battles. In addition, the government of Kul Tiras has sought to become involved in the conflict, considering the Pirate King to be a criminal to be pursued and tried under their shared jurisdiction. Background Rise of the Confederacy The South Seas Confederacy, previously known as the South Seas Maritime League, is loose union of pirate bands, mercenary companies, smuggling rings, political extremists, and opportunists that all sought to unite under one banner to maximize their political and economic gains. Under the leadership of the so-called Pirate King, the Confederacy was able to acquire land and resources beyond their wildest expectations. In their efforts to centralize control of the coalition, Pirate-King Cyrus Lane gathered as many supporters as he could and attacked the independent port-city of Libertalia. While still a young and fledgling faction, Lane's followers quickly drafted a government and established tax offices across the lands they held. New laws were put into place and order was restored to the city and the surrounding area. After power was seized, King Lane ordered for his fleets to begin plundering the South Seas trade lanes. In the beginning, Alliance, Horde, and neutral merchants were all viable targets. However, fear ran rampant in the Confederacy, as worries of a two-front war became apparent. Therefore, new commands were given to focus solely on neutral and Alliance shipping in the southern Eastern Kingdoms. Piracy was nothing new in these waters, but the Confederacy's involvement certainly escalated the brewing tensions in the region. Stormwind's Involvement When the Confederacy was still relatively young, the Kingdom of Stormwind immediately took notice. Although did not see them as a legitimate and pressing threat, what with the war against the Iron Horde still raging on in Draenor, they did see it fit to send military aid to the local constabularies in the southern half of the realm. Orders were given to the First Regiment of Westridge, under the command of Duke Maxen Montclair, to begin investigations along the Nazferiti River concerning reports of smuggling and illicit trade in the area. On the 29 of August, year 625 in the King's Calendar, a patrol from the First Regiment came into contact with Confederate smugglers and mercenaries. The skirmish was fierce, but royalist forces were able to gain a decisive victory. From this small engagement, the Confederacy would begin to increase their hostilities against the Crown. Raid on Bridgeport On 23 of October, a small fleet of sloops, brigantines, and galleons made their war towards the port-city of Bridgeport on the coasts of the Duchy of Westridge. Upon arrival, these ships began to open fire and bombard the town. Within the hour, reinforcements were rushed from local garrisons, such as those found in Westbrook. A defense was mustered, with shore batteries opening fire upon the Confederate raiders. Reinforcements were called for, with the nearest allied fleet able to respond being squadrons hailing from the County of Rustridge, who were out on fleet maneuvers that evening. The battle raged on, with the Confederates also calling forth reinforcements that were hiding nearby along the coast. Two royalist ships were lost, along with three Confederate ships. The city of Bridgeport also sustained heavy damage, but it was successfully defended. Prelude Reasons for War Speculations as to why the Confederacy would think it plausible to attack the Kingdom of Stormwind, the strongest power in the whole of the continent, are still abound. The Confederacy itself believes that the Kingdom is too distracted on other fronts to fully commit to a war against their forces. Stormwind is also the richest and most prosperous power in the southern lands, which makes them a tempting prize for smugglers and pirates seeking to plunder or take advantage of introducing illicit trade for lucrative profits. The Confederacy also believes that they could use Stormwind's own moral ethic against them, realizing that many of the commanders and nobles of the Crown act upon codes of honor and chivalry -- which the Confederacy believes is a weakness that could be exploited politically and militarily. In short, the Confederacy seeks to solidify their hold in the south, plunder fortunes from the Crown, and eventually cease hostilities once they've entrenched themselves in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, making any prolonged offensive war for the Crown far too costly and difficult to continue in such a hostile environment. Stormwind's causes for war are simple and straightforward. They seek to defend their borders against an aggressive invader, protect their wealth and resources, and destroy the illicit trade and acts that have plagued the trade lanes both on land and by sea since the Confederacy's arrival. The Crown does not wish to seem weak in the face of what they believe a militarily inferior opponent. It is this mind-set of seeing the Confederacy as fundamentally incapable of achieving victory that has cost them victory in skirmishes and battles against their foes. With the tide of the war in the balance, the Crown may seek to enact harsher methods to deal with the Confederate threat in the South Seas. Progress of the War Opening Hostilities After the raid on the city of Bridgeport, the Confederacy immediately sought to prepare for a land campaign through Duskwood. Their target was to plunder and pillage the town of Darkshire, which they believed would only be defended by the Night Watch militia. In order to fund this venture, the Confederates sent smugglers and spies to infiltrate reputable merchant companies in Elwynn Forest, tasking them with crippling royalist trade and diverting precious trade goods to the south. Once enough forces were gathered and coin obtained for the campaign, King Lane marched his troops across the border and began minor skirmishes with the local forces. Battle of Southpass Main Article: Battle of Southpass The Battle of Southpass Bridge, or simply known as the Battle of Southpass, was the first formal confrontation between the Royal Army of the Kingdom of Stormwind and the mercenary armies of the South Seas Confederacy. The battle was fought on November 8th, in the year 625 in the King's Calendar. The battle took place on Southpass Bridge, the formal border crossing between the provinces of Duskwood and the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. The battle was characterized by a much smaller, but well trained royal force fending off against an army twice the size of their own. While the Royal Army troops, composed primarily of the First Regiment of Westridge, held off against the Confederacy for roughly two hours, the Confederacy managed to claim a costly victory over the Royal Army. This marked the beginning of the Pirate King's campaign in the southern most lands of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Battle of Raven Meadow Main Article: Battle of Raven Meadow The Battle of Raven Meadow''' 'marked the second major engagement between the forces of the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Confederacy of the South Seas. Fought on the 20th of November, in the year 625 of the King's Calendar, the battle took place on the outskirts of the town of Darkshire in the province of Duskwood. Compared to the preceding engagement at Southpass, Raven Meadow featured relatively large armies fighting in pitched battle over the course of the day. Both sides took heavy casualties, but the defense of Darkshire was achieved and many consider the confrontation a draw in a tactical sense, but a strategic victory for Stormwind. Battle of the White Coast ''Main Article: Battle of the White Coast The Battle of the White Coast was a naval engagement fought between the Stormwind Royal Navy and the pirates and corsairs of the Confederacy of the South Seas, during the Pirate King's War. The battle marked the first naval clash between these two factions. The Stormwind Admiralty greatly underestimated the skill and ability of the Confederacy's navy, and thus only sent a minimal force to patrol the western coasts of Westfall. Through a mix of surprise and superior numbers, the Confederacy was able to secure a decisive victory against the Kingdom of Stormwind. Battle of Greyhampton Main Article: Battle of Greyhampton The Battle of Greyhampton, fought on 22 December 625, marked the next phase of the Pirate King's War, a conflict waged between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the South Seas Confederacy. The battle took place near a coastal town known as Greyhampton, situated in the south-west ofWestfall. After a failed invasion of Duskwood, the Confederacy turned their attention to the incredibly volatile region of Westfall in the hopes of garnering support from the disillusioned populace and using the vast coasts as a viable means of supporting a land campaign in the realm. A hastily erected defense, spearheaded by the First Regiment of Westridge, attempted to hold off the landing forces. However, by the end of the day, the landing beach was claimed and the Confederacy were able to establish a firm foothold on the coast. Local militia hailing from Greyhampton itself betrayed the Crown, encircling royalist forces and forcing the remaining forces still loyal to Stormwind to flee in a mass rout. Raid on Blackport Main Article: Raid on Blackport The raid on Blackport, which occurred on 29 December 625, was an attack launched by the Kingdom of Stormwind on the South Seas Confederacy, as part of the Pirate King's War. The raid was spearheaded by the First Regiment of Westridge, with its primary goal being the destruction of valuable infrastructure and supplies located in the town of Blackport itself, along with an attack on the naval yards and dry docks located there. The raid was orchestrated by Sergeant Edrington W. Grunwald and his superiors officers within regimental command. The assault commenced at nightfall, using the cover of darkness to surprise the Confederate garrison stationed there. By the early hours of the morning, the raid resulted in a decisive victory for the Crown. Grain silos, barracks, naval yards, and foundries were all set ablaze, along with the destruction of some ships located at port. Furthermore, invaluable information concerning the Confederacy, their armies, navies, and territory was discovered during the attack. Battle of Fenwick Fields Main Article: Battle of Fenwick Fields The battle of Fenwick Fields, fought on 5 January 626, took place near the northeastern borderlands of Westfall near the small farming town of Fenwick between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the South Seas Confederacy. The battle marked the beginning of the major Confederate offensive that had been planned since the beginning of the invasion of Westfall back in late 625 K.C. A large portion of the Confederate army was caught outside of Fenwick, having ransacked and pillaged the township for supplies and valuables. A royalist force spearheaded by the First Regiment of Westridge met the Confederate vanguard on the field and were able to secure a decisive victory for Stormwind. This victory, however, only slowed down a portion of the Confederate army. The remaining forces still continued to press on towards the border at Westbrook in Elwynn. Still, it bought the Stormwind Army much needed time to marshal its forces for the inevitable confrontation at the border bridges crossing the Nazferiti River. Battle of Westbrook Main Article: Battle of Westbrook The battle of Westbrook, fought on 9 January 626, was an engagement fought between the Kingdom of Stormwind and the South Seas Confederacy that took place near the border crossing between the provinces of Westfall and Elwynn. Over the course of the day, both armies clashed and pushed each other across the border multiple times, culminating in a final confrontation on the main border bridge crossing over the Nazferiti River. It was here that the Pirate King of the Confederacy, Cyrus Lane, was supposedly slain in combat by Knight-Lieutenant Alison Clement of the First Regiment of Westridge. Thereafter, the royalist forces pushed the Confederate army back across the border towards Westfall. By evening, the Confederates fled the field and boarded ships waiting for them on the coast. Stormwind's victory here marked the end of the Confederacy's offensive campaign in the King's realms. Although small-scale land and maritime raids would persist in southern Westfall and Duskwood, the Confederacy was to remain on the defensive for a period of time during the war. Category:Wars Category:Naval Battles Category:Confederacy of the South Seas Category:Pirates